


Hyacinth

by Erwin_Smith



Category: Free!
Genre: Flowers, Free! Valentine's Exchange 2019, M/M, SFW though, Study Date, Unconventional date, Valentine's Day, college au ish, natsunao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwin_Smith/pseuds/Erwin_Smith
Summary: Nao stops over after Natsuya offers to help him study for a sports medicine exam, but little did they know not much studying was going to happen.





	Hyacinth

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about this ship lately and it was nice to get pared to someone who enjoys it. This fic is written for pop-incognito on Tumblr for the Free! Valentine's Day Exchange.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this very much with their unconventional date! XD

“So you decided to come by after all?” Natsuya grinned while he leaned against the door frame to his apartment flat.

Nao chuckled and smiled, giving a slight nod. “Of course I did. It was nice of you to offer to help me study for my exam.”

“It’s the least I could do after you always helped me with maths.”

“I know how much you hated that subject.” Nao chuckled again and squeezed his purple binder to his chest.

“Come on in. Maybe we can watch a movie later, too,” Natsuya suggested and stepped aside for Nao. There was no chance either of the two would be able to handle studying more than a few hours anyway. It got rather boring. Especially to Natsuya. He shuddered internally.

Nao removed his shoes and left them on the mat next to Natsuya’s. He briefly looked around and gestured to the hyacinth that was sitting in the middle of the kitchen table. “Nice hyacinth. Who’s your admirer?”

“No one. I got them for myself,” Natsuya admitted and rubbed the back of his head. The smile he shot back at the young man was uneasy, but if he noticed he didn’t say anything about it.  _ Crap. Get it together, Natsuya. _

“Oh, yeah? Sometimes it’s fun to treat yourself to something nice whether it’s with flowers or a nice meal or video games even.” Nao shrugged and cleared his throat lightly. “Where do you want to study? In here or—”

“Here,” Natsuya said suddenly. He felt the light blush creeping across his cheeks. “Here is fine,” he added and chuckled. He kept the uneasiness out of it at least and Nao just smiled. Maybe Natsuya wasn’t so sudden after all.

“That’ll work,” Nao said and pulled out one of the chairs and placed his binder down. He took a rubber-banded stack of notecards out of one of the pockets while Natsuya was shuffling around by the stove.

“I made sencha. Want some?” Natsuya tossed a glance at him over his shoulder.

“Why not?”

Natsuya beamed and took down two cups. He moved the teapot to an empty burner and turned the stove off. He filled their cups and joined Nao at the table. Nao slid the stack of notecards down the table to Natsuya.

“Here you go.” Nao picked up his cup of tea and blew at the steam coming from it. It made a small swirl in the air before disappearing. He took a big sip and hummed.  _ Delicious _ , he thought.

Natsuya unwound the rubberband and shuffled the cards and started reading off the definitions that were on the back.

Midway through Natsuya got up to put some cookies out on the table for them to snack on. Around that time his younger brother was passing on through.

“Heading out. Need anything?” Ikuya asked, brushing a stray strand of hair out of his eyes.

“Nah. Have fun,” Natsuya replied. Nao turned in his seat and waved to Ikuya.

The younger Kirishima nodded to Nao and then to Natsuya before he slipped on his shoes and was off out the door.

“It’s nice to see you two have been close again,” Nao said and snatched a cookie from the package and nibbled away on it.

Natsuya nodded while looking at the notecards that were spread around his section of the kitchen table. “Now where were we?”

“Sprained ankles.”

“Oh, that’s right.” Natsuya chuckled and Nao flashed another one of his signature smiles at him. It felt like Natsuya’s heart did a flip.

“We can take a break if you’d like, though. I’ve been studying for the whole week and the exam isn’t until Monday. If you want to do something else I’m fine with it,” Nao said and drained the rest of his tea.

“Oh, you sure?”

“Yeah. It’s no big deal, really.”

“Well, alright,” Natsuya said. He gathered up all the notecards and arranged them into a nice stack and twisted the rubber band around them to keep them from falling all over. He slid them back across the table to Nao and got up. “We could watch that movie or something.”

Nao nodded and tucked the notecards back into his binder. “That would be fine.”

“Come on,” Natsuya said and motioned him toward the living room. Nao nodded and followed him, abandoning his study materials for the time being.

Once in the living room, Nao plopped down on the couch while Natsuya looked through his movie cabinet. “Wanna watch some cheesy romance movie since it’s Valentine's Day?”

Nao laughed. “I don’t care.”

Natsuya grabbed one and got the television ready, popping the DVD into its player. He joined Nao on the couch, leaving a bit of space between them, but still rather close to him. He exhaled softly, his stomach feeling like butterflies were unleashed in it. It always felt like that whenever he was near Nao. They always spent so much time together since they were young. He wondered if Nao ever felt the same.  _ Fat chance _ , Natsuya thought to himself.

The two were pretty much silent through the first half of the movie. Natsuya’s stomach was letting out little grumbles, though, but Nao didn’t seem to notice at all to Natsuya’s relief. He wondered if Nao was getting hungry, too. Natsuya was about to ask but felt warmth brush against his hand. He flinched and looked down to see Nao’s hand against his, fingers slowly sliding over his own, then looked up and met his gaze.

“Oh, sorry,” Nao muttered.

“N-No. You’re...you’re fine,” Natsuya said. His face felt like it was a million degrees. He turned his hand over and grabbed Nao’s, giving it a gentle squeeze. “It’s okay. Don’t worry.”

Nao nodded and pressed the pause button on the remote between the two of them. The couple in the movie were about to kiss. “I’d been meaning to tell you something for a little while now, Natsuya.”

“Yeah?” Natsuya’s heart felt like it was about to burst from his chest. It was beating so fast.

“Yeah. I like you, Nat. I’ve liked you for a bit now, but the feelings only got stronger as the time went on. I’ve been wanting to tell you, but I wasn’t sure how,” Nao revealed and smiled a shy little smile. He looked so cute like that. Natsuya saw the pink tint that was on his cheeks. He couldn’t help but smile back.

“I like you, too,” Natsuya admitted. “The feelings are mutual, honestly.”

Nao’s smile got bigger.

The pair moved closer and found their lips locked together in a chaste kiss that sent sparks through both of them. When they broke away Natsuya was smiling back. “I have something for you. Wait here,” he told him and went into the kitchen. Natsuya came back with the hyacinth and took a seat once more, holding the plant out to him.

“But that’s yours, isn’t it?”

“Nah. I was actually planning on giving it to you today, honestly.”

“Well thank you. It’s very lovely, Natsuya.” Nao held it against his chest and smiled down at it, taking a sniff from the beautiful flowers. “This will look nice at home.”

“I’m glad you like it even more now that it’s yours.” Natsuya chuckled.

“I wish I would have gotten you something,” Nao said, his smile faltering.

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. You having feelings for me is the next best gift you could ever offer me, Nao.”

Nao put the hyacinth on the table in front of the couch and wrapped his arms around him, then pushed his forehead against Natsuya’s. “Really?”

“Really,” Natsuya reassured him but had a feeling Nao would try to make up for it. The young man meant well. “Happy Valentine’s, Nao.”

The two shared another kiss. One that was filled with just as much meaning than the last one. One that showed just how much they meant after harboring feelings toward one another.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fic for Free! I hope it was enjoyable. Please, please leave feedback! I appreciate it very much.
> 
> Tumblr: [commander-erwin-smith](http://commander-erwin-smith.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Twitter: [itsErwinSmith](https://twitter.com/itserwinsmith)


End file.
